


The Tiger Talk Cafe

by writesstuff



Series: The Tiger Talk Cafe [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, XReader, doesn't focus too much on it though, reader - Freeform, set during the Millefiore arc, tiger talk cafe, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesstuff/pseuds/writesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Upon reaching The Tiger Talk cafe, her main window was beautifully done up, and on it was a liger. She said it was supposed to be a tiger, but it was definitely a liger."</p><p>Xanxus is interested in a cafe owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I haven't written in forever (*ﾉωﾉ)

"Oi, trash."

You sighed, standing straight and turning to the man who would wander by your shop 'on a stroll'.

He was alone this time, lacking the noisy silver haired guy, Squalo, or any of the other characters he seemed to hang out with. "I do have a name, you know," you said, eyebrow raising as you wondered if he'd ever learnt it. Not that it really mattered, you thought, you were just the person who got him his coffee almost daily.

He scoffed and crossed his arms. You matched his look, used to the intimidation tactic he'd employed from early on in this relationship. Sure, at first it unnerved you, as did his male companions, but now it was old hat and you were really tired of them scaring your customers away. "Do you _know_ my name?" you tried asking, looking expectant.

He stared at you, "Why would I want to know your name, scum?" he snapped.

Rolling your eyes, you mumbled, "So...no, then?" and snorted to yourself as you unclipped the old name tag from your apron. Dropping it on the counter, you grinned. "You'd think, after two months you'd have at least stalked me enough to know my name, _Xanxus_ ," you taunted as you wandered back around the tables, clearing cups and garbage away.

The first time his...employee had dramatically brought him in, she had introduced Xanxus to you. It was oddly suiting, you thought.

"Tch, bring me the usual. To go." He growled.

He really was cute, in an unnerving 'I could kill you right now and I would get away with it too' vibe. You wondered if he was like this with everyone. (You wouldn't find out until later that his current approach was considered _gentle_ by his subordinates.)

"Never the conversationalist, eh?" you said lightly as you made your way behind the counter and fixed his drink, grabbing a cinnamon roll to pack up for him.

He dropped the money on the counter and snatched the food before leaving. You noticed you didn't get the name tag back.

Outside, Xanxus stared down at the tag in all its laminated glory. "[f/n]..." He scoffed but tucked the thing into his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

"VOOOOIIIII!"

You rubbed your temples. This again. As the ringing in your ears ceased, you looked to the entrance and sighed. Xanxus wasn't alone this time. "Can you _not_ , Squalo? I just had to listen to other babies squawking all morning." You smirked to yourself as you continued tidying up. 

"How the hell do you know my name?" he asked, leaning toward you threateningly. 

You rolled your eyes and nodded to Lussuria, "You're in here almost as much as Xanxus." 

"Don't refer to us so casually, scum," Xanxus growled. 

"Don't refer to me as scum, then," you retorted, pout firmly in place. You were getting tired of that word. "Are you gonna order or not?" you added as you went behind the counter.

"[F/N]~ I'll get a blueberry scone and a macchiato~!" Lussuria said brightly, as the silence stretched. Nodding with a smile, you start to make his order up, half listening as Squalo and Xanxus grumbled to each other. 

You figure they'd order what they usually did and when you handed them their drinks without them ordering, Squalo grunted, "Don't act like you know us." You barely fought back a smile but nodded seriously. 

You watched them as they made their way to the back of the shop, taking up a secluded corner. It would always clear out shortly after they arrived, and you were left to clean whatever mess there was. 

"You know, you guys just drive business away," you said lightly as you swept. 

Xanxus glared at you, "Shut up." 

You shrugged your shoulders and did as you were told. He'd tried throwing a glass at you once. You'd been able to dodge it, of course, but you'd rather it not happen again. Your dishes weren't cheap and it was a pain having to order them because of some rowdy men.

They stopped talking as you drew nearer. Not that you really listened to anyone's conversations, but they didn't know that you generally lived in a bubble of your own thoughts. 

Squalo is the one to point out the obvious when you're within a metre of their table. "You got a new name tag." 

Looking up from your concentrated sweeping, you blinked at their stares. "Hm?" 

"Your name tag." Lussuria supplied. 

You snorted and cast Xanxus a look as you said, "I think I dropped the old one when I was rushing to the store last night...I just made this one until my new ones come in," you shrugged your shoulders and glanced down at it. It's written in sharpie with hearts and flowers surrounding the letters. "Hopefully this one doesn't go missing, too," you added, "It's a pain to laminate things." 

It was an hour later, after you had gone to the back to start on a new cake recipe, when you heard chairs scraping across the floor in the front. 

"[F/N]~ We're gonna go now, we'll see you soon~!" Lussuria crooned as he followed Xanxus and Squalo out the door, the small bell signalling their departure. 

You looked down at the cake you were icing with a pout. They were supposed to be your guinea pigs.

\-----------------------

The bell jingled signalling their arrival and you walked out, eyes lighting up at the sight of the shy girl that frequented the cafe. 

She waved as she sat in the corner, notebook in place. "My boss said he doesn't need the usual. He wants that pie, though," she said without looking up from writing. 

You started packing up the pie. "Alright...are any of the other girls coming today?" You asked, thinking of the two girls that would sometimes join her. 

"Not that I know of," she looked up, eyebrows raised. "Can I get a hot chocolate?" 

"Coming right up!" You chirped.


	3. Chapter 3

A whole week went by until anyone from Xanxus' group showed up again, and it had to be Bel and the frog hat wearing kid...Fran.

"[F/N]...Boss wants the usual." Bel said with a grin on his face.

"Why didn't he come get it himself?" you asked with a frown, but got to work nonetheless.

Bel smirked. "Ushishishi...he doesn't want anyone to know, but he's got a cold~!"

"Bel...Boss will get mad if he finds out you told [F/N]..." Fran droned.

You looked troubled but got the usual order ready. For good measure, you also packed an extra cake, waving off Bel as he tried handing you a credit card. "Tell him I said to come get it himself next time," you said with a smirk. No way they would, but it was funny to think about.

\---

"Ushishishi...do you think [F/N] knows what she's getting into?" Bel asked as they walked down the hall of the Varia mansion.

"Probably not," Fran said with an aloof shrug. He watched as one of Luss' subordinates ran away. He looked to Bel, who didn't notice. He watched as Levi's subordinate walked by, waving to them.

Bel knocked on Xanxus' door, peeking his head in and chuckled. "Boss~ We're back!" he announced as he pushed the door open and entered.

Xanxus cracked an eye open and glared. "Bout fuckin' time," he grumbled as he snatched the paper bag and his coffee.

" _Boss_! [F/N] has a message for you." Fran said sagely, nudging Bel forward.

At Xanxus' raised eyebrow, Bel stood straight and his grin returned full force. "[F/N] said~ Tell him I said to come get it himself next time~"

"Did she?" Xanxus glanced down at his coffee and smirked. Bel and Fran dutifully ignored the slight sniff Xanxus had from his runny nose. He opened the bag and furrowed his eyebrows at the two items. "I didn't ask for a cake."

"Ushishishi...looks like [F/N] is worried about Boss~" Bel cooed. Xanxus looked up and glared at the two until they left the room.

Taking the plastic fork provided, he carefully took a bite and then promptly smashed his fist against his desk. "This is fucking delicious!" He scowled deeply at the baked good as if it personally insulted him.


	4. Chapter 4

Xanxus scowled at the front of the store, acutely aware of the stares he was receiving. He hadn't been around for the last two weeks and now it felt awkward (not that he would ever admit it to anyone) to come around.

Squalo was standing beside him, looking impatient. "Are we going in?" he asked after another 30 seconds. 

You stood behind them, waiting for them to either notice you, or to go in. 

"Shut up, shitty shark." 

You let out a short snort from behind them, which you noticed surprised them out of glaring at each other, "Nice alliteration," you said cheekily as you squeezed passed the two men. 

Squashing the annoyance at not noticing your presence, Squalo scowled at you and asked, "Where were you?" as they followed you in. 

"Ran outta flour," you replied easily, holding up the large bag for them to see. 

"And you left your store open?" Xanxus grunted snidely. 

"Of course?" You gave him a confused look. 

He glared at you. Squalo cleared his throat. "I think he's asking why would you leave it open to the public while you aren't here...dumbass!" 

You and Xanxus didn't look away from each other as you said, slowly, despite the annoyance of being insulted. "I hired a worker." As if on cue, your newly hired summer worker appeared by your side. "Oh good, can you bring this to the back?" you asked sweetly, handing off the sack to him. He nodded and left you three quickly, head bowed in submission. You missed the scowl Xanxus gave him. 

Turning back to the duo, you said happily, "Good to see you in good health, Xanxus~" at the same time as he said, "I don't like him." 

"Oh. Well..." your eyebrows scrunched together thoughtfully. "Why not?" 

"Doesn't seem like he's too bright." 

"I think he's actually a straight A student when school is in session?" You said thoughtfully as you tapped your chin. 

"Doesn't look trustworthy." 

"I guess it's a good thing this place has a camera over the counter area?" You said slowly as you jerked your head to where the very obvious camera was installed. 

"He's too..." Xanxus trailed off as he glared at the kid manning the register. 

"Pretty? Tall? Tan?" You supplied, not really paying attention to the growing cloud of anger Xanxus was giving off. "Even if he was those things, not my type, under age, and _definitely_ not why I hired him," and just like that, the cloud was gone. 

Squalo looked between the two of you and smirked as something 'clicked'. "I'll just go order." he said, voice tinged with _something,_ as he left. 

You glanced at Squalo before turning back to Xanxus. "Well, I'm not going to fire him just 'cause you don't like him," you said and frowned. 

Xanxus looked down his nose at you before scoffing and turning to go to the counter once more. You caught his arm and he turned a thunderous look at you. Letting go quickly, you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, adverting your eyes as you said, "I am glad you're feeling better, like I said," and practically ran to the kitchen. 

He watched you and smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

It's much too early, you think. For one, no one else except people commuting to work is up at this hour; and for two, Xanxus didn't usually show up until after the lunch rush ended, so you couldn't count on his entertainment for another 7 or 8 hours. Yawning hugely, you finish setting the baked goods out before flipping the sign to open.

Now to wait. 

It didn't take long for a car to backfire somewhere nearby and make you jump. Looking at the front window, you barely manage to duck as a brick smashed through it and nearly hit you. Looking around wildly, you stood and went to the window, yelling, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHAT THE HELL?! ITS 6 IN THE MORNING!" but no one was in sight. 

You were at a loss as you stared at the window before going to the back to get what you needed to clean the glass off the ground and cover the window. So much for business today, you mused as you flipped the closed sign back to its original side. 

Not that this has happened before, but it's not entirely unheard of in a town where Mafioso dwelled. "I can't fucking believe this shit," you grumbled as you cleaned the mess. You couldn't even call anyone until other businesses opened for the day. Andre wasn't due to arrive until 10, when his shift started, so you fired off a quick message telling him briefly what happened and that you were closing shop for the day. He'd see it when he actually got up. 

**\----**

"What the fuck?" Xanxus growled at the closed sign, glancing at the smashed front window. He rapped his knuckles against the door and waited impatiently for you. It didn't take long for you to arrive, living above the cafe and whatnot, looking harried. He raised an eyebrow at you. "What happened?" he grunted. 

"Some asshole threw a brick into my window, almost fucking hit me too, this morning just after I opened..." you pouted and looked at him. 

"Did you see who it was?" he asked, eyeing the window again. 

"Nah, had to duck so I didn't get hit, and they were long gone by the time I went to yell at them," you replied with a sigh. "Why would someone do this to my store? It's not like I've got enemies," you added as you turned back to re-enter the cafe. 

He followed you, thinking, "I do." 

"I mean I just finished making a strawberry cake and I was super happy because it's so cute but now I've got no one to buy it, or _anything_ in here actually..." You trailed off as you stared at the display case. 

You were cut off your musings about a day old sale when Xanxus growled, "I'll buy it all." 

"I'm sorry?" You turned back to look at him. 

"I don't repeat myself, trash," he said with a scowl, brandishing his credit card. 

You stuttered out a, "Oh my god," but went to the back of the counter. "I mean? Are you sure?" you questioned as he threw the card on the counter between you. 

It took you about as long as it took Levi and his worker to arrive to package everything on display. "I'm honestly..." you trailed off, "I mean..." you awkwardly waved your hands about in an attempt to verbalize your thoughts. "Thank you?" you winced and Xanxus raised an eyebrow at you. "Let me...agh, I don't know!" you exclaimed. 

She had given you thumbs up as you tried talking but wilted when you failed. Levi smacked her over the head and walked out 

"Shut up," he grumbled. Your mouth snapped closed. "Coffee." 

Nodding quickly, you made his usual to go cup, along with the other two's usual, and handed his cup to him and held out the two cups for Levi to take when he returned as quickly as you could. As Xanxus glanced at you as he turned to leave the store, you blurted, "I'll be open tomorrow!" You'd make sure you were.


	6. Chapter 6

Humming, you crouched in front of the newly installed window, Andre beside you with the pints of paint in hand. "Which colour should be the main colour for the window?" You asked as you stood and looked at it, newly installed and already had the outline of words with masking tape. No need accidentally putting a letter backwards!

"Blue," came a cool, familiar voice to your right. 

Turning, you beamed at Xanxus and said, "Alright, I've got two blues though, which one? This teal one, or this midnight blue one?" You asked as you allowed Andre, who had expressed his fear of Xanxus the day they met, to go back into the store before you. 

"Dark," he said as you shoved the paints under his nose to inspect. 

Nodding, you re-entered the cafe with him trailing behind you. "What brings you in today? I was sure you'd have enough pastries to last at least the week?" you asked, a teasing tone to your voice. 

He looked down at you slightly and rolled his eyes as he walked to the counter. "You're an idiot," he said in turn, ignoring your legitimate question. 

You stopped short before shaking your head vigorously. "That may be, but that was a legit question," you said cheekily. You missed the almost fond look he sent you as you crawled under the counters opening instead of flipping it up. 

"The usual." 

"Of course." You made his cup, to stay, and leaned against the counter after pushing it towards him. "So, you're here for the coffee?" you tried. 

Even Andre was giving you a pitying look as he swept the floor some 5 feet away. 

Xanxus just shook his head as he went to his usual seat. 

Andre moved to the counter and cleared his throat nervously, twisting the broom between his hands. 

"What, love?" you asked. 

He quickly glanced in Xanxus' direction as Xanxus shot the two of you a death glare. He shuffled closer and leaned into your personal bubble. He could feel the holes Xanxus' stare was burning into his skull. "I may be overstepping my bounds here, but I think he likes you?" he whispered. 

You choked on your spit and then crouched down to not draw attention to yourself. "No way," you hissed from the floor. Andre gave you an apologetic look before returning to his task. You stood back up after you made sure you weren't flustered and glanced towards where Xanxus sat. He was relaxed enough to slouch in the armchair, his scowl not leaving Andre once. You frowned at him. Even if he did like you, he didn't get a free pass at glaring at anyone in your business. "Oi, Xan~" his eyes snapped to you and you paused. "Stop glaring at Andre," you scolded. 

He scoffed but looked away.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's so pretty~" Lussuria cooed. Your face burned but looked pleased at your handy work.

After Xanxus had left the day before, you got to work on painting the window with the cafe's name and information again. It's main colour was the midnight blue Xanxus said, with highlights from the teal with splashes of red. You ignored that the red reminded you of Xanxus' eyes and focused on making it pretty. You were a bit bummed that your tiger resembled a lion but it wasn't so bad. 

"I especially love your Liger~" Lussuria added, causing your cheeks to heat up. 

"It's supposed to be a tiger," you mumbled, glancing at the painting once more. 

"Oh..well it's cute either way!" he patted your shoulder. He plowed on, as he was on a personal mission for his Boss--not that you knew that. "Now, about your new little toy~?" 

"Toy?" 

His cheeky smile never left as he glanced through the window at Andre. "What's his name?" 

Your face couldn't get any hotter as you groaned and dropped your head back. "He's not my toy! He's my employee!" you whined. 

"So you're _not_ doing anything with him?" Luss asked while covering his mouth. 

"No!" You exclaimed. "Why does everyone think I hired him as anything more than a summer worker?" You exclaimed as you stomped into the cafe.

"I'm sorry dear," Luss said with a pout. 

\--- 

"Boss~" Lussuria called as he opened Xanxus' office door. He held up the coffee and paper bag as a shield as he approached the hungover male. "I've got my oral report, and I think you'll like it~" 

Xanxus glanced at him as he took the bag and coffee off him. "What are you talking about, trash?" He growled. 

"Upon reaching The Tiger Talk cafe, her main window was beautifully done up, and on it was a liger. She said it was supposed to be a tiger but it was definitely a liger." Xanxus quirked an eyebrow at the flamboyant male. "Also, before I got your order, I asked about her new worker and she vehemently confirmed that he was merely a summer worker and nothing more." 

Xanxus sat back in his chair, sipping his coffee. "Anything else?" 

Lussuria beamed, happy he hadn't been thrown out of the office yet. "She, and this is in confidence, but since you're my boss I'll tell you, said she feels off when she doesn't see you at least once every couple days and wishes you'd either come, or at least take her number to text her if you aren't able to make it once a week," he frowned slightly to himself as he added, in an undertone, "Though her exact words were 'what the hell does he do that he can't come get it himself? It's weird that you guys have to come and not him. Maybe I should start a delivery system just for him'...?" 

Xanxus' eyes narrowed and he sneered, "What did you say?" 

Lussuria grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

You glanced at your phone when it chirped, sighing as it was only an update. Lussuria had taken your number for Xanxus, since he couldn't go giving Xanxus' number out freely, and that had been days ago, with no Xanxus or his posse since.

Was he making you sweat? Did Luss lose your number or forget? Were you getting needy over a guy you weren't even dating? Was that tiger looking more and more like a lion each day? Maybe you should change the cafe name to Liger Talk... You snorted at the thought and shook your head, deciding to let it all go and if he texted or called you, he texted or called you. If not, well...he wasn't obligated to, since he wasn't the one who asked for it, technically. 

Andre nudged you as he came out of the kitchen with cookies. "Why so glum, chum?" He asked brightly. 

"I'm not?" 

"Riiiight..." He rearranged the cookie display. "Does it have anything to do with that blonde guy walking back and forth or your phone?" 

"Huh?" You looked out the front to see Bel pacing. Sighing, you crawl under the counter and exit the shop, crossing your arms as Bel stops in front of you. "What do you want, Bel?" you asked with a frown. 

"Ushishishishi..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Boss sent me," he said. 

"Why?" 

"He's out of the city right now and didn't want anything...happening while he was gone." 

"What?" 

Bel's grin grew and you were worried his face would split. "Does Boss' little girlfriend not know what kind of business he is in~?" 

Your face closed off and you said, "I'm not his girlfriend," as you stepped back. 

Bel's grin slipped minutely as he said. "Not yet." 

"Right. Well, if you want to make sure nothing...um...happens," you did the air quotes around 'happens', "Come inside and stop looking like some sorta killer weirdo." 

Bel's grin grew again and he followed you in. "Ushishishi, you have no idea," he muttered. 

You glanced back, shook your head and went back to work, deciding that was a problem for another day. 

Until 2 hours later when he pressed the handle of a handgun into your hands with a grin on his face. "A gift, from Boss," he said, "Be honoured," he added as you stared down at it in horror. 

You, of course, had said no while repeatedly trying to push it back to him before he leaned in until his face was inches from yours. He looked the most serious you'd ever seen him, and growled, "Take it or Boss will be mad. It's dangerous right now." 

You could only nod shakily.

He grinned, "Maybe Levi's girl can teach you how to shoot."

"Levi has a girl?" You asked. 

He grinned, "Ushishishi~ That girl that came in first," he unclipped a holster from his waist. "Take this so you have it all the time." 

"I can't," you said, shaking your head once more. 

"Don't defy the prince, peasant," he said, voice dropping low, grin slowly creeping onto his face. 

You frowned deeply at him and then nodded. "Fine." 

He grinned. "I'll get back to you on the gun training," he said, waving his hand as he walked out, "Bye-bi~!" 

"Please send me someone I know." You thought desperately.


	9. Chapter 9

Something was off, you thought as you closed down shop for the night. Your gut never lied. You forced a smile as Andre waved and left on his bike.

Flipping the sign to closed, you wandered up to your loft. 

You were restless, nothing in your apartment could dispel the unease you felt. Hours later, you guessed the loud explosion in the distance was what your gut was warning you about. 

Not used to any type of disasters, you froze and listened for anything else when you heard a crash downstairs in the cafe. 

Swearing loudly, you rush down with the loaded gun Bel had given you. You didn't really know how to use it, but that was a problem you could work out another time, when there weren't two people in white suits standing in the caved in window. You let your arms drop at the sight, clicking the safety off in the process, " _Seriously_?" you yelled. It had taken you hours to do the window and a whole day for it to be installed in the first place. 

It didn't take a genius to see this was dangerous and for you to point and shoot, cursing the kickback when you only graze the male's shoulder. You shoot a few more rounds, catching the female, who made a dive at you, a club like thing engulfed in red flames, in the stomach a couple of times. 

It felt like a movie, because surely this only happened in those scripted situations. You felt the hard, hot hit of his sparking green mace hit you square in the chest, the breath leaving you as you soared through the air and into the wall behind you. If that wasn't enough, you thought, the wall caved inwards, trapping you beneath the rubble. 

"Leave her, she'll die anyways!" You heard him growl. He had to pick the woman up and bodily carry her away. 

You don't see any of this of course, because half a wall is on top of you and you feel it slowly crushing you into unconsciousness. 

"Well, Bel did say it was dangerous..." you thought, a small hysterical laugh squeezing out of you before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything hurt.

A lot. 

Of course it did, you thought hazily. You were hit into a wall hard enough for it to crumble and then proceeded to be crushed by said wall, after all. 

Letting out a groan, you have trouble opening your eyes. There's a beeping beside you and you figure, "Yes, I'm in a hospital!" because surely you would live if you were being medically treated. Though you were probably pretty banged up, broken bones and all, right? 

Making a noise of annoyance, you force your eyes to open and look around dazedly. First thing you take note of is Xanxus watching you with an extremely angry scowl. You feel your metaphorical hackles raise and you rasp defensively, "I didn't ask to be attacked." 

He lets out a snort and rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of the drink in his hand. From the looks of it, it's either water, or some other clear beverage. You make a noise in the back of your throat as you struggle to sit up. It's agony but you push through it. 

"Lay back down, woman, you've got 4 broken ribs." 

You ignore him and make grabby hands at his drink. He glances at the cup before shaking his head. "You can't drink tequila," he holds the drink away from you, dutifully ignoring the puppy dog eyes. 

He can only ignore you for the next 2 minutes before he glares at you, takes a sip and leans forward, capturing your lips in a soft kiss. Surprised, you open your mouth to gasp and he slips his tongue into your mouth. You taste the tequila and make a humming noise as you close your eyes. When he pulls back, you frown, eyes still closed. "What?" He grumbles at the look on your face.

"Not what I expected," you admit softly. "Not bad, but not, hm...what I was expecting?" you finally open your eyes to look at him. 

"And what were you expecting?" He asked, mouth twitching. 

"I dunno...rougher?" Your face burns, you're not sure if it's from the injuries to it or embarrassment but he leans forward again after another drink. 

"If I were rougher right now, it would ruin the experience because you'd be too focused on the pain and not on me," he murmured, centimetres from your lips. He pulled back and finished the tequila in one gulp. 

You wait for him to kiss you again, but when he doesn't, you whisper, "Meany," and lay back down as slowly as you can, because flopping down would probably be agony. You close your eyes and before you can stop, you're asleep again. 

\--- 

"Bring whatever she needs," you hear Xanxus growl, but you keep your eyes closed because damn, why are the lights so bright? 

"Yes, Boss," you hear Levi grumble and Lussuria exclaim, most likely in a deep bow. The door clicks closed and Lussuria clears his throat, "You can open your eyes now." He says in a singsong voice. 

"Nope, too bright," you slur. The lights are dimmed drastically so you peek your one eye open to see Levi standing rim rod straight by the door. "You don't have to do anything you know," you say breathlessly. 

"Boss said I do." 

"Alright..." You swallow thickly, and make a noise, "Can I get something to drink?" 

He gives you water with a straw and you thank him softly. Lussuria is standing at the end of your bed with a... _peacock_? You stare at the duo before looking at Levi again. 

"So what's wrong with me?" You ask after a few more seconds, to which Lussuria's peacock starts glowing yellow and a calming heat envelops you, the pain dimming exponentially. 

Levi takes your chart from the foot of your bed and says, "What isn't wrong with you?" 

Surprising a painful laugh out of you, you say, "Asshole," but it's good natured and you're silent again to continue drinking the water. 

His lips twitch, trying to suppress a smile as he lists off your injuries. Broken left leg in 2 parts, 4 broken ribs, broken collarbone, broken right arm in 2 spots, concussion, punctured lung, bruises and lacerations to your face and any of the other exposed areas of skin you had that night. 

"Are you serious?" You squeak. 

"Yes, you had to be put into a temporary coma for the last 3 weeks," he said nonchalantly. 

" _What_?!" 

"Hm," he placed the chart back into its spot and said, "Boss had to go back to the Varia base, which is why we are here." 

"He got impatient with your slow progress and called me to heal you, damning that he tried to keep you out of Varia business," Lussuria cooed. 

"Varia business?" 

"At the mansion." 

"Mansion?" 

"Where we live...d." 

"The Varia?" 

"Yes." 

"What's the Varia?" 

"An Elite Independent Assassination Squad." 

You stared at him for the longest time before saying, "Oh..." You were shocked, definitely, but at the same time _it made so much sense_. "And Xanxus, he's...your Boss...?" You scrunched up your face and finally, "He's the leader of an assassination squad?" 

"Yes." Levi answered instead of Luss. 

"Is that why he's always at the cafe? I was a target and you all couldn't go through with it...?" You tried, because why else would someone like Xanxus come by so much. 

"No, I believe he's just incapable of asking you out." Levi made a face and bowed, "Don't tell him I said that, please!" 

You held back the giggle. Mostly because it was painful, partly because he looked downright scared. "Don't worry, I won't." You sit up again, slowly feeling better with only tinges of pain, but you push through it once more. "Can you tell me what's going on? Why was I attacked by people in white suits and stuff?" You're reminded of the flaming club and electric mace at the Peacock's squawk and add, "Also, what's up with the peacock and yellow flames?"


	11. Chapter 11

"So. Assassination, huh?" You say conversationally as you push open Xanxus' office door. The mansion is already being rebuilt and his office and living quarters were the first to be completed. After your cafe, that is. He opens an eye to stare at you and grunts. You make a cooing noise but hand him the coffee and paper bag filled with cake, the usual cinnamon bun, and a fruit tart.

"Don't you make things that _aren't_ sickeningly sweet?" he asked as he picked apart the roll, popping a piece into his mouth. 

Eyebrows raising, you let him change the subject and lean over his desk, careful about the paperwork. "I can take requests," you said casually, looking at your nails. 

He glanced at you out the corner of his eye and said, "Something with meat." 

Your lips pouted as you thought, sitting and leaning back in the chair across from him. He continued eating the pastries. "Alright~" 

He stared at you for a moment before ignoring you again. It was silent as you kept thinking. "Well I'll leave you to your food!" you waved as you exited the room, smiling Fran, your appointed guide, and the girl that was at your cafe the most, who was appointed to be your guard. 

"Done already, [f/n]?" He asked. 

"Mhmm~" you hummed as he lead you two out to the front gates. "I've got recipes to try out and I can't do that if I stay to stare at your Boss, now can I?" You asked with a smile. 

"Can you bring strawberry tarts next time you visit?" He asked, eyes wide and innocent, though his face remained impassive. 

"Sure~" you cooed.

She wrung her fingers for a moment and asked, "Can you make some brownies?" she asked, giving a shy, hopeful smile.

"Of course~!" You hugged her to your side as you dragged her away from the mansion.


	12. Chapter 12

Xanxus, Bel, Fran, and Squalo were back and not too long after they arrived, your shop emptied.

You tapped your foot as they sat in the corner, having had to let Andre leave early, with a full day's pay, because the 4 were overly keen on making him miserable. "Listen, I know you're all killers and could probably kill me if I pissed you off enough, but this is my home and business. We need to set some ground rules." 

Xanxus quirked an eyebrow at you. 

"And what do you suggest, hm?" Bel giggled and Fran even smiled. 

Knowing you were being mocked, you put your hands on your hips and let out a breath. "First, I let your attitudes go because I thought you were a ragtag group of socially inept guys, but now that I know you're...well...assassins, it's _abundantly clear_ you've just got superiority complexes. That shit stops. While you're here, you're no more special than any of my other patrons, which means _you stop terrorizing them_ , you hear?" 

"Now listen here, bitch-," Squalo began. 

"Shut up!" You interrupted him, voice overlapping his easily. He scowled and Xanxus looked amused. You glared at Xanxus, who continued watching you. "If I, _or my store_ , get attacked again, I will rain hell down on all of you!" 

"Tough words from a civilian," Fran said under his breath. 

" _Shut up_." His mouth clicked closed in surprise but he just regarded you coolly. "Now...wait, no. That is literally all. Stop scaring my customers off. Don't bother coming around if you're thinking I won't kick you out for scaring my customers away." You snapped your fingers, "Oh, and stop being mean to Andre! His time is almost up! Stop making him too scared to do his job, he's just a damned kid!" 

"Fine," Xanxus stood, with the rest of the Varia accompanying him, and walked away. You watched them with a frown and followed them to the door. 

"I didn't say you had to leave!" You called after them. 

Fran turned and walked backwards, waving. "It's _abundantly clear_ we're not wanted~" he replied, to which you rolled your eyes. 

"You big babies!" You yelled after them, ducking back when a knife embedded itself above your head. Looking at its intricate design, you made a short hum. "I'm keeping this!" You added as you pulled the pretty knife from the doorframe. You heard Bel laugh and rolled your eyes as you decided to close down shop. 

Not really worth keeping it open when your customers were already scared off, was it.


	13. Chapter 13

Break was over for Andre, so you were back to your lonesome to deal with customers and the Varia alike.

"VOOOIIIII!" 

You cringed and looked apologetic to the other patrons. "Squ, shut up," you hissed as you cleaned the coffee machine. 

"That damned lazy Boss wants you at the mansion," he growled, though you were surprised he seemed to listen and kept his voice down. 

"Well tell him I can't." You said with a shrug. 

"VOI! Don't make me drag you!" Squalo yelled. 

"Squalo." You levelled a glare at him. After finding out these guys were fucking assassins, you'd dropped trying to be patient and lenient. "I'm busy. I'm not going to close shop just because Xanxus feels like seeing me, capiche?" You rolled your eyes as you finished cleaning the coffee maker. 

He held his hand up to the earpiece and grunted, "Says she's not coming." 

You winced as you heard Xanxus clearly yelling and felt somewhat bad for Squalo, despite his yelling at you. 

"Why can't you?" 

You looked over your shoulder, glanced at the patrons slowly leaving and sighed. "I don't have a worker anymore, he's back at school." You shrug and turn back to straighten the counter up. "Stay another couple minutes, you'll clear it out in here soon," you added airily as he started yelling back into his earpiece. 

"WHAT WAS THAT, BITCH?!" he yelled to you. 

You turned, scowling as the last of your customers fled. "I said stay a couple minutes, you'll clear it out soon BECAUSE OF YOUR BIG MOUTH!" You panted and stormed to the kitchen in back. 

"VOI, HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Squalo yelled. 

Peeking your head around the corner, he held up his cellphone and scowled. Slowly, you walked back to him and scowled as you put the phone to your ear. "What?" 

' _What_?' Xanxus snarled. ' _Come over here right this minute, woman_.' 

You made a humming noise, "Nope, can't do." 

You held the phone away from your ear as he let out a roar and said, ' _So help me when I see you next, you'll wish you didn't get this attitude_ -' 

"Yep, alright Xanxy, come here and make good on that threat, bye~" you hung up the phone and thrust it back into Squalo's chest. 

"You're dead, you know that right?" Squalo said, eyebrow twitching as he stared at you with an incredulous look. 

"Yeah, probably," you replied, smiling brightly and going back to the kitchen. You knew this was bad, because he could very well come and kill you right now and have it look like an accident, but you also knew you weren't to be stepped on, romantic interest or not. 

"I'm leaving, so I won't be here when he comes to kill you!" Squalo yelled as he stormed from the cafe. 

"Pfft, so?" You rolled the flaky dough you needed for the dish you were making. "Let him come, see if I care..." You trailed off and glanced towards the entrance to the kitchen nervously. 

All you had to do was wait another couple minutes for the pastries to be done in the oven now and he still hadn't shown up. "I wonder if I could pack and move to like Japan or something and fall off the face of the earth before he comes," you muttered as you finished the side for the dish and pulled the food from the oven. 

"Most definitely not." 

You cursed under your breath and turned to Xanxus. He leaned against the door, a deep frown on his face. "Now, about this attitude you've developed." 

"I don't know what attitude you're referring to," you replied, turning back to the plating. He stomped to you and leaned forward, looking over your shoulder and growled softly. You tensed but added, "I've always been this mouthy." His hands tightened on the counter as you cut into the Beef Wellington, spearing a roasted potato and turned in his arms to face him. He looked pissed. You steeled yourself and held the fork up. He looked down at the fork, glanced back up at you and opened his mouth. You bit your lip and fed it to him, waiting for his reaction. 

Since he didn't take the knife or fork and stab you with it, you figure it's good enough to not kill you. 

It's not good enough for him not to grip your hair and abuse your lips with his, however. 

Not that you were complaining. 

"If you wanted me to taste your food, you could've told me instead of making me angry enough to come here." 

"I'm difficult with an attitude, remember?"


	14. Chapter 14

"I need you to disappear for a while."

"No 'Hello, [f/n]', just...wait what?" You finish serving the last customer, who quickly moved out of Xanxus' way. "What do you mean, I need to disappear for a while?" 

He made a noise and leaned across the counter. "I've got to go help the Vongola brat, but I'm not going to let you just...stay where the enemy knows you are." 

"Aw, you do care~" you cooed but handed him a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. 

"I'm serious," he grunted as you leaned across the counter. "They think you're dead, so the quicker you leave, the less they're likely to find out you're still alive!" 

You looked at his serious face and then around the cafe. "So what, I just close down shop and leave town? For how long?" 

"I don't know. As long as the Millefiore are still around." 

"Bleh." You sigh and look around the shop. "Fine, but you owe me." 

" _I_ owe _you_?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Yup," you popped the p sound and grinned, "One kiss, right now." 

He sighed, took your chin and pulled you forward. Puckering your lips and closing your eyes, you waited patiently, only to feel his lips press against your forehead. Opening your eyes, you mutter, "Shoulda specified lips." 

He smirked, took the pie and bit into it. "After the rush is over, kick everyone out and go pack a bag. I'll drive you to the airport." 

"I'm leaving _today_?!" You yelped. 

Rolling his eyes, he said, " _Yes_ , [f/n]." 

"Fine, but you definitely owe me." 

"Why?" 

"I'm upending my life, because I got involved with you guys, though I had no idea until I got attacked," you hissed, leaning closer to him with a glare. "So, you owe me." 

"Well what do you want? Hm? Jewels? Money?" He growled as his eyes flashed. 

"Pfft, no way, I don't need that shit," you cupped his cheeks and made a humming noise. He attempted to pull himself away without being obvious about it. You just tightened your grip and he glared at you. "You gotta come get me personally when you kick the Millefiore's butt, alright?" 

He stopped trying to pull away and stared at you. "I can do that." 

You grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Good! Now go sit down so I can work."


	15. Chapter 15

It's been 6 months of pure torture.

Ok, that's exaggerating a tad, but going from running your own cafe to a nondescript desk job felt like torture. You'd had to literally change everything about yourself. Your usual [h/c] hair was dyed a _dull_ shade of brown as opposed to the shining mane you usually had, as well as cut a different way; your [e/c] eyes were changed using contacts; and you're usual clothing style was switched to _corporate suits_ that blended you into your surroundings. 

You were sure you were known as "who?" in the office, despite being there for over 5 months. 

You honestly felt postal. 

Letting out a groan, you lean back in your chair and look around. You didn't think it would take this long for Xanxus and them to finish their battling. It probably didn't. 

A reoccurring thought popped up and you screwed your face up. _Maybe he forgot about you...or worse, decided you were too much trouble and decided to let you rot in fucking Australia._

Yeah, _Australia._

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhhhhhh!" you spun in your swivel chair, trying to dispel the thoughts when a paper bag was dropped onto your face. 

Yelping, you fell off your chair and scrambled to your hands and knees, staring first at the paper bag, and the cinnamon roll that had tumbled out, to the black boots in front of you. 

Your eyes followed the boots up long legs, up their body and stared into red eyes. Your eyes widened and he stared back before grunting out, "I couldn't find any that were better than yours." 

Tears welled up and you stood as quickly as you could. You breathed heavily as he watched you, eyebrow raised in question. 

You lunged at him, burying your face into his chest, and wrapped your arms around him while yelling, "ASSHOLE!" 

He scoffed. "Missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Im at vooooiiii.tumblr.com if you wanna come ask me for something, also fic blog is ehjaywritestuff.tumblr.com if you wanna request stuff???


End file.
